


Man's Best Friend

by Raisintorte



Category: Pushing Daisies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 03:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1629056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raisintorte/pseuds/Raisintorte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digby loved the Pie Maker, and he knew the Pie Maker Loved him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to hhertzof for the last minute beta. :-)
> 
> Written for earlwyn

 

 

Digby had been dutifully devoted to the Pie Maker for 22 years, 42 weeks, 7 days, 6 hours, and 8 minutes. While he would technically never age past 3 years, 2 weeks, 6 days, 5 hours, and 9 minutes old, and would never become gray and old, he would stay by the Pie Makers side until the Pie Maker was gray and old. 

Where the Pie Maker went, Digby followed. Digby owed the Pie Maker his life, but it was far more than that. Digby loved the Pie Maker, and he knew the Pie Maker loved him. Though he couldn't pet Digby, the Pie Maker tried. He had a wooden rod he gave Digby scratches with, and while not the same as skin to fur contact, it was the thought that counted. 

Digby would do anything for the Pie Maker. When Young Ned had been at the Longborough School for Boys, Digby had become a master of blending in and hiding. It was only through sheer fate and one dog's ingenuity that they were never caught.

When Young Ned was in class, Digby would sneak out of the dorm and wait for Young Ned in the fields behind the school. When it was too cold to be outside, Digby would hide in basements, closets, and other infrequently used places. Digby had once posed as a statue when he was almost caught by Young Ned's art teacher. Young Ned had gotten an A on that project.

The closest Digby ever came to being caught was during parents weekend when he would have been 4 years, 34 weeks, 6 days, 12 hours, and 4 minutes old. Once again, Young Ned had received no visitors, so Digby had spent the entire day laying next to Young Ned's bed while Young Ned read and did homework. Albert Findley's mother Millicent, who was 32 years, 45 weeks, 2 days, 4 hours, and 38 minutes old had come in the dorm to see where Young Albert spent his nights. Digby had quickly hid himself under the bed and out of sight, however that wasn't enough to fool Millicent Findley.

For, Millicent Findley, since the young age of 4 years, 32 weeks, 2 days, 5 hours, 8 minutes, and before she was a Findley, was allergic to dogs. And Digby was a dog. 

When Mrs. Findley got close to Young Ned's bed, with the still Digby hiding under it, her eyes had started watering, her face turned red, and she started sneezing. This reaction caused her to loudly declared there _must_ be a dog in the room! Young Ned, being the only occupant of the room other than the Findley family, had done what he had become more adept at doing since his father had done it to him - he lied. 

And Mrs. Findley believed him. However, still believing a dog was in the room she hied herself, Young Albert, and poor Horace Findley off to the head master and demanded a full search of the boys dormitory. Thankfully, this departure allowed Ned to crack the window and let Digby escape to hide elsewhere. 

When the search of the dormitory turned up no dogs, Mrs. Findley refused to believe that a dog had not been present. She demanded another search, however for the first time in their marriage of 10 years, 3 weeks, 5 hours, 3 days, and 1 minute, Horace Findley put his foot down and removed Mrs. Findley from the dormitory. 

After that close call, Young Ned and Digby became more vigilant and in their entire tenure at the Longborough School for Boys, Digby was never caught. 

 


End file.
